Team 7 kunoichi
by Talii Tanuki
Summary: las pequeñas familiares de Sasuke, Sakura Y Naruto


**Advertencia: los personajes originales de naruto son de propiedad de kishimoto los demas son mios!**

* * *

Era primavera en la Konohagakure, acababa de amanecer, la gente activa y en la academia ninja era un dia especial, Lady Hokage habia anunciado que ese mismo dia seria el famoso cambio de equipos, varios integrates de diferentes equipos ya no estaban en la aldea o por desgracia habian muerto en mision, asi que Tsunade-sama decidio hacer nuevos equipos...

Hola no me eh presentado, soy Talii Uchiha, vivo con mis primos Sasuke e Itachi uchiha aqui en Konoha, mis padres y mis tres hermanos murieron en un ataque al pueblo donde viviamos y yo ui para poder salvarme, llegue a la aldea cuando tenia 13 años y mis primos me adoptaron...pero en fin esa es otra historia.

Como ya dije ese dia fue cambio de equipos, yo acabo de entrar al nivel chunin y pues mi equipo se desintegro por completo, Akira-san se cambio de casa muy muy lejos de la aldea, Hiruma-sensei se fue de mision ANBU a la aldea de la neblina y Kai-kun se fue de la aldea...

Llegue temprano a la academia ninja habia mucha gente ahi, yo entre y busque el salon donde nos citaron a varia gente y a mi, derrepente al dar la vuelta en un pasillo me tope con alguien.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Que haces aqui?-pregunte, se suponia que el debia estar en la torre de Lady Hokage

-amm pues vine con varios jounin como apoyo para los nuevos alumnos y los nuevos senseis...-dijo serio, el era tres años mayor que yo, ya era un jounin y siempre le daban esos trabajos

-ok... oye ¿me puedes decir donde esta el salon 502b?-dije rascandome

la cabeza un poco confundida

-tsk no conoces ni tu propia escuela...-dijo el irritado

-ay! es que hace mucho que no vengo y esta parte de la academia no la recuerdo-dije sonriendo

-esta en el piso de arriba...-dijo girando los ojos

-ok gracias!-lo abraze y el hizo un sonido de irritacion, no le gustaba que lo abrazara bueno lade todos modos yo nunca le pedia permiso, derrepente de reojo vi que Sakura, la novia de Sasuke, se acercaba, ella era muy celosa y yo sonrei malvadamente. Ella se detuvo detras de Sasuke furiosa.

-Uchihaaa!-grito enojada, Sasuke y yo miramos y ella se ruborizo al verme a mi, era claro que se moria de la pena

-¿Por que gritas?...-pregunto confundido

-amm...pues...yo...yo...yo le hable a... a tu prima por que la esperan arriba-dijo por fin con una excusa, yo me rei y fui a la escaleras, Sakura me miro y yo le sonrei, pense en quedarme para ver que pasaba pero tenia que ir rapido al salon a conocer a mi nuevo equipo...

Por fin encontre el salon 502b y entre, habia gente que conocia de la academia , apenas recuerdo cuando entre a la academia y despues me hice genin.

Entre al salon , por suerte el sensei aun no llegaba, me sente y mire a los demas, todos estaban serios, nadie hablaba con nadie y era incomodo estar en esa situacion, derrepente se oyó una vaoz afuera en el pasillo.

-502b...502b...502b...aaaa! 502b!-todos miramos hacia la puerta y entro una chica pelirroja algo alegre-fiu... llegue antes que el sensei-dijo parada en la entrada del salon

-ash solo es la Uzumaki, como siempre la ultima en llegar-dijo un chico sentado detras de mi, ella lo miro desafiante y antes de poder hablar el sensei llego, ella se sento y miro alchcico como diciendo "vas a ver a la salida"

-bien jovenes aqui traigo a los nuevos equipos- nos enseño una carpeta -conforme les vaya hablando pasaran al frentey les dare una hoja con la informacion de su nuevo o nueva sensei, ¿Entendido?-

-sii!-dijimos al unisono

-muy bien equipo 1...-es lo ultimo que escuche, yo me puse a pensar en quienes serian mis nuevos compañeros y quien seria mi nuevo sensei, uno viejo y amargado, una joven agresiva o uno exigente-...equipo 7- algo en mi interior me dijo que pusiera atencion

-Lynei Haruno-" la hermana de Sakura!" pense, era una chicha de cabello largo cafe, ojos cafe y tenia un mechon rosa en el fleco

-Hikoteisa Uzumaki-"la chica pelirroja de hace rato"

-amm y parece que este sera un equipo de puras mujeres y su sensei sera un shinobi-dijo mirando su lista -bien en fin la ultima integrante es Talii Uchiha-me levante y fui con mi nuevo equipo el sensei nos entrego la ficha y yo me sorprendi al ver quien seria nuestro nuevo sensei "Itachi-san?"pense, mi propio primo me entrenaria, despues de mucho tiempo que perdi con el, casi no estaba en la casa y ahora seria mi nuevo sensei...

En la ficha decia que veriamos a Itachi en un parque cercano, asi que nos fuimos ahi, todo el camino nadie hablos era incomodo. Al llegar ahi Itachi nos esperaba y al verme sonrio, nos sentamos en el pasto y el en un columpio.

-bueno pues yo soy su nuevo sensei...-nadie dijo nada, una gota de sudor bajo por la nuca de Itachi-san -bueno pues comenzaremos con las presentaciones, yo soy Itachi Uchiha soy estricto pero buena persona, me gusta el negro y el rojo, la lluvia y entrenar- termino y miro a hiko -sigues tu- le dijo

-Yo soy Hikoteisa Uzumaki, me gusta el azul y el negro, el frio y el ramen aaaa como amo el ramen haha en especial el ramen de puerco, mi primo Naruto me indujo a probarlo y desde entonces me enamore de el, el otro dia...- todos la mirabamos y ella se ruborizo -ok es todo deberas...- luego Itachi miro a Lynei

-Yo soy Lynei Haruno, me gusta leer, el rosa, el rojo y el cafe, el pastel de vainilla y el verano...ya no se que mas decir- dijo ruborizada luego Itachi me miro y sonrio

-Soy Talii Uchiha me gusta leer y escribir, el negro, el invierno y la nieve, amo el chocolate, soy sarcastica y algo dura...creo que ya-dije sonriendo "y tambien algo bipolar" penso Itachi

-Saben tengo el presentimiento de que este sera un gran equipo-dijo sonriendo, nosotros lo miramos desconcertadas.

¿Como 4 personas tan diferentes podrian llegar a formar un "gran" equipo?

* * *

**espero que les guste mucho este nuevo fic se lo dedique a mis amigas hiko-chan y lina-san :) las quiero Team 7 Kunoichi**


End file.
